The Call
by super ario
Summary: Evan wasn't really expecting that. Evan/Eddie. Dialogue only.


I was curious about what Evan's first call from Eddie R. would be like. Hopefully they're in character enough, although I'd expect Evan not to be entirely open with his father being back in his life as he was in the show -being that this takes place about a year before the money incident. You're going to have to use your imagination. It's -again- just dialogue. I wrote this around midnight and did not have the patience to write anything else. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** Evan R. Lawson and Eddie R. Lawson, not mine. Sadly.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Is this Evan R. Lawson?"

"Yeah, speaking. Who's this?"

"This is Eddie."

"Eddie?"

"How's Hank?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Your brother Hank -how is he?"

"Uh, he-he's good. I think. Who is this, again?"

"It's Eddie!"

"..."

"Eddie R. Lawson: your father."

"...wh...uh-"

"How are you, son?"

"..._Dad_?"

"Yes, it's me. How you doing?"

"..."

"Evan?"

"Wh...yeah, I-I'm...good. Uh..."

"Weren't expecting a call from your father, were you?"

"W-well, no. Considering I haven't seen you in like...twenty years."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry."

"I...Dad, what are you -what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm calling to wish my son a happy birthday!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Don't think I'd ever forget my own son's birthday."

"...you're a little late..."

"Just by a month. Am I right?"

"...yeah. Th-that's right..."

"Yeah, so it's a little late. But it still counts, doesn't it?"

"I...I don't know...Dad? How did you get my number?"

"The yellow pages. I just looked up your name and-"

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? Well, what do you mean what do I want? I want to _talk_ to you."

"Why?"

"Why? Evan, you're my _son_."

"Yeah. And I've _been_ your son for the past thirty years. Why do you want me _now_?"

"Evan...I-"

"What about Hank?"

"What _about_ him?"

"Hank. Did you call him too?"

"No. I didn't call him."

"Are you _going_ to call him?"

"I don't know. It's not his birthday."

"..."

"Evan? You still there?"

"Where have you _been_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know...how 'bout the last _twenty years_?"

"I know. You're mad at me."

"_Mad_?"

"You're not mad?"

"...Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes."

"...That's the most ridiculous question I've ever heard! Of course I'm _mad_."

"And you have every right to be. But just listen-"

"No, _you_ listen, _Dad_. Okay? I don't know what you're trying to do, but I-I don't want to be a part of it..."

"Evan. I'm trying to apologize."

"Apologize for _what_? For leaving us? For leaving Mom like that?"

"Yeah-"

"You walked out on us when we needed you most! Mom was sick."

"It was a hard time-"

"You think so? We were just _kids_, Dad. We didn't have anyone to take care of us."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Because it's not changing anything."

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, Ev. I jus-"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine. Evan. I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted to let you know I was sorry...for what I did..."

"This is crazy."

"You and your brother didn't deserve that -_I know_. If I could take it back, I would. I really wish it were possible. But it's the past now. There's nothing I can do."

"Sure there is."

"What?"

"You can hang up the phone and never call me again."

"No...that's not what you want, Evan."

"I think I know what I want, Dad. _Eddie_."

"Son, listen to me..."

"I don't want to hear it. It was nice talking to you. Goodb-"

"Wait! Wait, wait. Hear me out for a second, would you?"

"...There. Your second's over."

"Evan, please."

"Alright! You have a _minute_."

"Thank you. That's all I ask for."

"Yeah. So, start talking."

"Okay, okay. I know you don't believe me, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving Hank. I'm sorry for leaving you, and your mother. It was the wrong thing to do and I shouldn't have done it. But I did. And I deserve the worst for it -and I _accept_ that. And a simple sorry won't do it any justice, and maybe nothing will. But the point is -I'm back! And I missed a hell of a lot and I would love nothing more than to just have my boys back..."

"So...what? You expect to just pick up where you left off?"

"No. No. That's not possible, you're all grown up now. You're a grown man."

"Yeah. I _realise _that."

"I can't even begin to explain just how _bad_ I feel about what I did to you boys."

"Then why try to?"

"...There's only so much I can do. I told you I was sorry. You either trust me or you don't. But I'm not here to cause you any trouble."

"Ha."

"My motives are _genuine_, Evan. I still love you, you know."

"..."

"I just want to make things up to you. And I know that's not entirely possible, but I mean it. I love you, son. I'm sorry. You can trust that."

"How do you expect me to believe you?"

"Hey. I called you, didn't I?"

"..."

"I'm talking to you right now. For the first time in twenty years. _I_ called _you_. I looked for you! And I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm just asking you to listen to me. And you did. And I...I want to thank you for that."

"..."

"I'm not really a bad guy, son. There's not a day that goes by when I don't think about what I did."

"Really?"

"_Yes_, really. Everytime I see a father out with his kids...all the time, I'm thinking of you boys. Wondering if you're doing well."

"We've been doing just fine without you."

"You don't have to anymore. Let's you and me go out to lunch. We can talk more there. Catch up."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not _going_ anywhere with you."

"Evan."

"You don't actually expect me to just cave that easily do you? Because if you were, you're wrong. It doesn't...It-it's not gonna work that way."

"I just want to see you, son. I want to _see_ you in person."

"That's not happening."

"...Alright."

"Okay?"

"Alright. You don't have to see me."

"And don't even think about dropping by my place, either. Because if you do, I'm calling the cops."

"I promise I won't."

"Alright then. You...may continue..."

"How much time do I have left?"

"I don't know. Just talk fast."

"So you don't want to see me. You don't want me in your life. And I don't blame you. But just humor me for a second, because I want you in mine. And there's so many things I need to know. So tell me about _you_."

"Yeah, because you don't know anything, right?"

"What have you been up to? Are you working? Are you healthy?"

"I'm...an accountant..."

"Ah! Look at that! Why, I like the sound of that. My son...the business man."

"Yeah. Certified public and everything..."

"That's good for you, son. That's a solid career. I'm glad."

"Yeah..."

"What about Hank? He's doing good, right?"

"Yeah, from what I last heard. He's doing good."

"Great. That's great. What does he do?"

"He's a doctor."

"Is that so? My son - the doctor!"

"Yep."

"I'm so proud of my boys."

"I bet you are."

"You both turned out so well!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Alright. Enough with the attitude, already."

"Well, sorry. I just got a phone call from my father. The same one who walked out on us when our mom was sick and never came back. It's a little unsettling. So excuse me if I'm not exactly open to the idea."

"Evan."

"I don't even _know_ you, Dad!"

"Yes, you do. I'm still the same person you knew before I left."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am, actually. I'm still the same guy. I've just gotten a little older...but so have you. And so has Hank."

"I don't...I don't know...Dad. I just..."

"Do you want to?"

"...what?"

"Do you _want_ to know me?"

"I...uh-"

"Go 'head and save my number. Call me whenever you want to talk."

"..."

"I'm here now, Evan. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm just a phone call away."

"...Okay."

"Don't be afraid to call. I'd love to hear more about you two. What I've missed."

"You missed...a heck of a lot..."

"So, you'll have to fill me in on that later on. Won't you?"

"...I guess."

"I'm gonna let you go now."

"...You are?"

"Yeah. I don't want to keep you. You should get probably get some sleep."

"O-kay."

"It was nice talking to you, Evan. And once again, I'm sorry."

"...Nice talking to you, too, Dad."

"I love you, son."

"...goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
